1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to prescription medicine bottle timers. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved bottle cap reminder device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Using prescription drugs to treat ailments and illnesses is very common in modem medicine. In order to instruct patients of the need to regularly and consistently take prescription drugs, health care providers tell patients when to take prescribed dosages and pharmacists label the containers of prescription devices with the prescribed dosages and frequencies of taking the drugs.
Patients often forget to take their prescription drugs, hampering the effectiveness of the prescription drug upon the patient and potentially putting the patient""s health in jeopardy. For this reason, a prescription reminder device that gives patients information concerning the frequency of attending to a prescription medicine bottle is important. Many reminder devices exist for reminding patients to take their prescription drugs. The following previously issued United States Patents disclose several of these devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,661 issued to Walters discloses a Medication Dosage Timing Apparatus. This invention comprises a container cap, a timer means for measuring elapsed time, and a display means for displaying the elapsed time. The display means is operatively coupled to the timer means. Further, a coupling means couples the timer means and the display means to the container cap. A battery carrier means is slidably coupled to the container cap for automatically moving a battery between a first position and a second position when the container cap is removed from the container. The timer means and the display means are thus responsive to movement of the battery carrier means as a result of removal and replacement of the container cap.
U.S Pat. No. 6,084,504 issued to Rosche et al. discloses an invention entitled: TIMING. This prior art reference teaches a method and apparatus that is attachable to a receptacle for timing a predetermined interval according to a timing schedule or a set of timing schedules. The apparatus has an electronic timing circuit that provides an alarm signal at the expiration of the predetermined time interval. The timing circuit includes a set of inputs and a set of outputs that are both connected to processing circuitry. The processing circuitry defines the set of selectable timing schedules. The inputs correspond to the timing schedules and the outputs issue the alarm signals. The apparatus also includes a sensing mechanism for selectively engaging an input based on the position of the mechanism. Each timing schedule is selectable by the device through the inputs that are engaged and disengaged.
U.S Pat. No. 6,229,431 issued to Weiner discloses a Medication Reminder Device. This invention discloses a device having a cap unit with a timer means for selecting a period between alarm signals and a central start and reset button with a light, the cap unite having internal electronics with a power supply to generate an alarm signal that is preferably visible, using the button light; audio, using a sound generating circuit; and physical, using a vibrator mechanism. The cap unit is connected to a compact container with a compartment or storage of pills, the compact container having an adapter cap for connecting the assembled device to a standard prescription container.
What is needed is a means for displaying the time elapsed since a prescription container or bottle has been opened, presumably, for taking a required dosage of prescription drugs, or medicine. The device must be simple in order to minimize the cost of manufacturing the device and capable of application to the varied standard prescription bottles and containers known in the art.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a bottle cap reminder device that is compact and adaptable to any standard prescription bottle or container.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a bottle cap reminder device that displays the time elapsed since the bottle cap reminder device has been reset by a user of the device.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a bottle cap reminder device of simplified design resulting in reduced manufacturing costs for an effective bottle cap reminder device.
Other objects of my invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The device generally comprises a lens, a top cover, a gasket, an electronic counting means, a power source, an insulating pull tab, a spring contact plate, a base, and a double sided adhesive strip.
The top cover is sized and shape to fit standard prescription medicine bottles and has a deflectable top face with an aperture for receiving the lens. The top face is surrounded by a skirt portion having an inwardly protruding lip and a reset post for actuating the reset button of the timer.
The gasket is sized and shaped to fit within the skirt portion of the top cover and adjacent the top face of the top cover. The gasket has an aperture slightly larger than the aperture through the top face for the lens and a second aperture slightly larger than the reset post for the reset post to extend through.
The electronic counter means is disposed within the top cover and has a time counter display that displays the elapsed time since the electronic counter means was last deactivated. The time counter display is positioned to be visible through the lens aperture of the top face. A power source provides the energy to run the electronic counter means.
The spring contact plate holds the battery that sits atop the spring contact plate against the electronic counting means completing the electronic counting means circuit.
The base of the device has a flat mounting face and an upwardly protruding skirt with an outwardly protruding lip to snap fit within the inwardly protruding lip of the top cover.
The double sided adhesive strip is shaped to be adhered to the mounting face of the base with one side of the adhesive strip being adhered to the mounting face of the base and a peel off backing fixed to the other side of the adhesive strip that can be removed when the device is to be mounted to the cap of a prescription medicine bottle.